


Turning Them

by SaeranLover



Series: Mystic Messenger Vampire AU [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drug Use, F/M, Kidnapping, Look I love this vampire AU it is still my life okay?, Mystic Messenger Vampire AU, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: You are the only human member of the RFA. Everyone else is a vampire, except Saeran - he isn't a fully-fledged vampire yet.Somebody has plans to do with that... And all for the sake of bringing the RFA to paradise.





	1. Party Prep

“Jihyun… Jumin… Zen… Saeyoung… Yoosung… Jaehee… Saeran… MC,” a woman with long blonde hair mused, her green eyes scanning over the photo displayed on a computer screen before her. “All of them are vampires… Except two.” She smirked, before cropping the photo so that only two people remained on her screen.

Red hair and timid, mint green eyes belonged to one of the people, and there was a wide smile on the face of the other.

“They will be perfect to integrate the RFA into our paradise. Our paradise, where vampires can thrive and survive on only blood and happiness… And the medicine of salvation, of course.” A loud laugh echoed through the woman’s chambers, before a menacing smile crept up onto her lips. “Saeran… The one who is still not a full-fledged vampire and still possesses human blood within him… And MC, the only human which the RFA vows to protect and not change unless she asks for them to… Yes, this is more than ideal for my plans…”

For another few minutes, she glanced over a document which was resting beside her computer. “So… I must find a way to locate the two of them and bring them here when they are not within the presence of the others. But how…?” Then she looked at something on her computer screen which had just popped up, and her eyes sparkled in delight. “The preparations for the RFA party… of course. They’re the only two members who can be out during the day, after all!”

 

 

 

 

> Jaehee: So… Sunset is apparently at 7:12pm on that day.
> 
> Jumin: That means that the party should start at 7:30, if our two members who are capable of being out during the day are capable of setting up from about midday onwards.
> 
> V: I agree with that.
> 
> Saeyoung: That means me and my twinny twin twin will have to get out outfits sorted out as soon as!!!
> 
> Saeran: Say ‘ _twinny twin twin’_ one more time, and I will hit you.
> 
> Saeran: And NO. I AM NOT WEARING THE SAME THING AS YOU.
> 
> Yoosung: ;o;
> 
> MC: lololol Saeran, wanna go out with me to buy your outfit, seeming as if we do it now, Saeyoung can’t trail us?
> 
> Zen: Hmm… I need to sort out my outfit too…
> 
> Saeran: Yeah, I’m fine with that. Let’s go _now._ I’ll meet you at your apartment in a few. Saeyoung, I’m borrowing your car.
> 
> Saeyoung: Okies…
> 
> MC: 3
> 
> MC: 2
> 
> MC: 1…
> 
> Saeyoung: WAIT, WHAT?! NOOOOO!!! MY BABIES!!!!

 

Saeran was grinning widely as he quickly quit out of the messenger, before doing his best to take every shortcut possible to the garage possessing Saeyoung’s cars. As he reached the garage door, there was a loud cry out of horror, and Saeran couldn’t help but laugh as he entered the garage and quickly locked the door. Once he’d eyed up the car which he wanted to take, he reached behind the license plate and took hold of the ‘well hidden’ keys.

He had already gone and left the garage in the car by the time that Saeyoung had managed to get there.

Of course, Saeran realised that his eyes were beginning to hurt a bit in the sunlight, so he sighed. He had been told that was one of the signs leading up to the end of the transition into becoming a vampire. It meant that he only had about a month of this grace period to go. He was quite thankful that Saeyoung had a spare pair of sunglasses in the glove compartment of the car, because he was able to put them on and ease the pain.

Once Saeran had reached the city though… He wasn’t aware of the car which happened to be trailing behind him. Most people would have assumed that it was escorting a VIP somewhere, judging by the blacked out windows and dark metallic bodywork, but they would be wrong. They were there, following Saeran for a reason…

_They were there to take him._

It took a further ten minutes of driving for Saeran to reach the building where you were living, and he pulled out his phone after adjusting his sunglasses slightly, and sent a text to you. He didn’t even notice how the car following him had stopped too.

‘ _Hey, I’m outside now. Silver car.’_

It didn’t take long for a response from you.

‘ _Okay… I’m having a bit of trouble with finding my purse, so I might take a few minutes though…’_

_‘Let me quickly help out then. What floor is it again, the 14 th?’_

_‘Yep.’_

Saeran then left the car, locked it up, and entered the building. It was at that moment… Where the stalkers went into action. “Keep yourself completely shaded and protected from the sunlight. Place a tracker on the car, and pierce the tires. We need to make sure that our Saviour’s targets don't get away. And quickly… We can’t be having the target returning and catching us.”

Inside the building, Saeran managed to get the elevator up to the fourteenth floor, before he bumped straight into you, looking flustered as you ran your hand through your hair, because you hadn’t been able to comb through it properly. “S- Sorry for making you get out of the car, Saeran… I found my purse moments ago!” You then quickly jumped into the elevator as you noticed the doors had started closing, before you sighed and leaned your head against his shoulder. “I can’t wait for the party though… So we’re going to have to make sure that our outfits are amazing! This is the second party for both of us after all, and we _were_ the ones put in charge of everything except the date and location!” And then, a smirk formed on your face. “Let’s coordinate _our_ outfits, and annoy Saeyoung!”

Saeran flashed a grin at you, and nodded. “Yeah. Let’s piss him off…” Moments later, his phone went off and as he checked the message which he had received, his grin became wider. “And Zen just sent us a list of the best places for us to get outfits from. Let’s go to one of them.”

You and Saeran were both laughing loudly when you both got outside, though you heard him hiss when his sunglasses fell onto the floor. Quickly, you reached down and picked them up, and repositioned them back on his face. Then you gave him a sweet smile. “You look nice in glasses, Saeran… much better than your brother.”

He blushed, before he repeatedly denied your claims as he returned to the driver’s seat of the car. You were still smiling as you slipped into the seat behind him, and fastened your seatbelt. “S- So, um…” Saeran did the same with his seatbelt, before looking at his phone. “S- Saeyoung has probably noticed th- the list from Zen be sent… S- So I can imagine him on his way to the first one on the l- list now… P- Pick a random one for us to go to. Quickly.”

You took his phone out of his hand, before flicking through the list. You recognised some of those places, and then you noticed one name which you remember seeing at the outskirts of the city, at one of the furthest places from the bunker where the twins lived. “Let’s go there, Saeran.” You pointed at the name, before sighing and leaning back. “Let’s hope we can find something nice to wear!”

As Saeran started the car up again, the dark car which had previously been behind him had vanished. Neither you nor Saeran were aware of the air slowly escaping from the tires, or the faintly flashing tracker just underneath one of the wing mirrors.

Well, neither of you noticed until the car suddenly came to a halt down a quiet road. All of the shops seemed to be either small businesses or closed, and there was nobody walking about. Not a single car, besides the one which both of you were in, was about.

“What the fuck…?” Saeran growled, getting out of the car before running his hands through his hair. He then glanced about, and huffed when he realised that _already_ it was nearing sunset _. At least the shops were open until late, he supposed…._ You then got out of the car, and bit your lip when you realised that the tires were flat. You pointed it out to Saeran, and he sighed out loud. “Well, isn’t this great…”

“Yes, this is great…” A mysterious voice made Saeran straighten up, and he glanced around. He then took hold of your arm, and pulled you behind him.

“We’re not alone… There’s vampires about. Not the other RFA members either.” You bit your lip, before your other arm was taken hold of. You assumed that it was Saeran trying to keep you secure… But as soon as the sun disappeared behind a building, you were suddenly pulled away from Saeran and threw onto the ground. You hit your head on the pavement, before you felt horribly dizzy.

As your vision faded, you noticed others appearing, and… they were pouncing on a blurry figure which was barely just in your line of sight. “S… Sae… Saeran…” Everything went black when the figure was forced onto the ground.

“Ha… Somebody, contact the Saviour… We have the two RFA members which she requested be taken prisoner.”


	2. A threat to safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- I got... almost 150 kudos for the first chapter...?!  
> HOW?!

“Thanks for tagging along with me, Yoosung… I wanna spy on Saeran to find out what outfit he is wearing at the party so that I can make us match!” Saeyoung was grinning as he kept a firm grasp of his car’s steering wheel. “By the way, the GPS… Where does it say that the car which Saeran took is?”

Yoosung made a small, thoughtful sound for a moment, before pressing onto the screen to check what he was asked. “Um… Third road to the right. It seems to be kinda small, and… Saeran doesn’t seem to have moved from there for a few minutes. Maybe they made a stop to visit a shop!”

“Awesome! Now, let’s go and find my-“ As Saeyoung went to turn onto the road, he quickly slammed his foot down on the breaks. “Something doesn’t feel right. Yoosung… Do you feel it too?” As the blonde gave him a confused look, Saeyoung bit his lip. “Unless… it has something to do with…”

Saeyoung quickly pulled his keys out of the car, before throwing the door open and running down the road which he had almost turned down. Yoosung stared on in shock for a moment, before he went to follow his friend as fast as he could. When he turned down the road, he noticed that there was a silver car which was stationary in the middle of the road which Saeyoung had gone over to.

There was a note taped to a smashed window of the car…

_‘RFA. If you wish to see your precious human or poor little incomplete vampire again… Come to paradise. Abandon the pain of society and find true happiness in our vampire Paradise. You have until we bleed them both dry.’_

“Yoosung… Get the other RFA members to meet us at my bunker. _Now._ ”

 

 

 

A sudden wave of coldness coating your body is what made your eyes snap open, and helped you in returning to consciousness. It felt almost like an entire bucket of water had been poured on you. After that, you attempted to move… but it was difficult. As your eyes adjusted to the dark surroundings… You realised why.

_The room you were in reminded you of a medieval dungeon._

Your arms were chained up above your head, high enough that your feet were just about flat on the ground. On top of that, your arms felt quite strained and in pain. There seemed to be somebody else just across the room in a similar situation too… The red hair and sweater on the person was more than familiar.

“Saeran!”

“He is remaining asleep for now… We had to _assist_ him in falling asleep, so he will not be waking up soon.” A figure walked across the room towards you, before a loud, distinctly feminine giggle echoed around you. “What a clean neck you have… How did the RFA resist the urge to bite you? Well, no worries… You shall be free from the fear of being bitten soon, my dear.

You attempted to fight off the person moving your hair to the side, away from your throat, but it wasn’t enough to stop them. A sharp pain then began coursing through your body, and a wave of dizziness hit you. You couldn’t scream, as a hand had been used to quickly cover your mouth.

“Relax… Just let yourself change, the more that you resist the more painful the transition into becoming one of us it shall be. You will be a vampire soon… don’t you worry. You will be free from living in fear…”

After a few moments, the woman stepped away as she laughed to herself, before she decided to leave the room. You then looked down, and noticed two small trails of blood seeping onto your shirt, and tears began to form in your eyes.

_Whoever that was… wanted you to be a vampire against the RFA’s wishes… And they knew the RFA somehow. Who was that then…?_

Before you knew it, dizziness became light-headedness, and then light-headedness became unconsciousness.

 

 

 

“Hello, yes… We would like to bring this press conference to a start now,” a man in a smart suit stated, a deep frown present on his face. To his left, his assistant, an actor, and a university student. To his right, his best friend, and a hacker. “As you may know, all of us present here are members of a group known as Rika’s Fundraising Association, RFA for short. We called everyone present here, so members of the police force, investigative agencies, and also the press, for a reason.”

Jumin sighed, before closing his eyes. “Two of the members of our group have been kidnapped. Their names are Saeran Choi and MC, and they were the ones in charge of inviting guests to and organising our next charity party. We would like to make an appeal for information on the location of our colleagues, and on top of that, information for what has happened to them.”

Moments later, Saeyoung tugged as Jumin’s arm as he stood up, as he wanted to speak. Jumin stepped back, and gave Saeyoung the chance. “Hello… I should introduce myself – I am Saeyoung Choi, twin brother of Saeran Choi. I would also like to point out an important piece of information, for the odd chance that the kidnappers may be watching this,” He took a deep breath, and his face became completely serious. “… If you dare harm my brother, or if you _dare_ change MC… You will regret it. The hacker 707 is assisting in search efforts, and he has said that he will not hold back doing anything if it means that he can assist in saving them.” And then, everyone noticed Saeyoung tearing up as he clenched his fists. “A- And on the even rarer chance that Saeran and MC are able to watch this… S- Stay safe, _please…_ ”

Nobody could stop Saeyoung from walking out of the room then, and so, Zen, and V jumped into action chasing after him. Saeyoung had tears pouring down his face as he fell against a wall just outside the room, and the two of them started asking if he was okay.

Saeyoung had only one response. “… No… I’m not okay. Look, Saeran and MC… They’ve both got human blood,” he stated, before taking a deep breath. “Their lives seriously are at risk with those vampires who took them. And if I have to become 707 again to save them… So be it.”

“Saeyoung-!” V attempted to talk him out of it, but was quickly silenced.

“… I’d say to keep Jaehee and Yoosung safe too… They were humans once too, after all. Our new enemies may plan on going after them, assuming that they’re both like Saeran and have part human blood and part vampire blood… It’d probably best if Jaehee stayed with you, Zen, and that Yoosung remains with you, V… Please.”

As Saeyoung left V and Zen stood in silence, the two exchanged a worried look. _It was probably best doing what he had said for now…_


	3. Chapter 3

You opened your eyes once more just to have your body feeling heavy and tired. It was sore too, as though you had been exercising for hours and pulled every muscle in your body. But… why?

It took a few moments for you to process the situation which you were in. There were two painful points on your throat, and you… couldn’t exactly remember why. Slowly, you sat up and held your hand against the pain. That just made it worse. You were on the floor again after that, writhing in pain and sobbing.

Eventually, a warm hand rested upon your shoulder, and mint green eyes shifted into your vision.

“MC… Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck, you’re alive, you’re alive-!” Saeran stared at you in a panic. “I- I thought Rika had killed you! Sh- She took so much of your blood when she bit you, and you were bleeding out when I woke up!” Saeran was then sobbing as he took hold of you and pulled you close to him. “She bit you… She fucking bit you… Why did she…. J- Just… why…”

“The answer is simple… Why protect a human when she can be used as bait? As food? She can be free from the fear of being used as both as a vampire…” Both you and Saeran stared at the door of the cell which you were both trapped in, and realised that she was stood there. “She can be happy as one of us… And so can you, Saeran.” Rika then laughed in a seemingly innocent manner, before she swayed her head side to side with a smile. “Oh, and because I was the one who bit MC…” She snapped her fingers, and suddenly… Your body grew completely limp. “She is my belonging. I can control her as and when I wish… So… MC, be a darling and help me accelerate Saeran’s transition into a vampire. Use your new fangs to drain him of his remaining human blood.”

Saeran’s eyes widened as he stood up and backed away from you, whilst you broke out into a panicked sweat as you began to move closer and closer to him. There was a fear which you had never seen before in his eyes… A fear of losing his life. A fear similar to that which he endured as a child… And he was crying. That… was something which you never, _ever_ wanted to see…

What you weren’t expecting though… was to see Saeran mouth the word ‘sorry’, before his fist went straight into your gut. It was that moment when you regained all feeling in your body, and on top of that, you were in even worse pain than before. Rika was hissing from the doorway, before she snapped her fingers again.

She then left the room quickly, but it didn’t take long to realise why… The windows of the cell were blacked out from the outside. And now… They weren’t. Daylight was streaming into the room, and you could feel a prickling feeling on your skin wherever it touched.

Saeran, however… He was more advanced in the transition into becoming a vampire, so it got to him worse. He screamed loudly, before he then ran over to a tattered blanket, which was presumably in there for if both of you needed sleep, and hid under it. “ _FUCK! THAT HURTS!”_

 

 

The sound of her heels hitting the floor as she walked through the C&R building frustrated Jaehee, it was just like a constant drilling sound in her head. Ever since the press conference discussing you and Saeran being kidnapped, all of the company’s employees fell silent whenever she or Jumin passed through the building. She longed for the background noise which normally filled the departments of the building…

Hell, she wouldn’t even mind all of Elizabeth’s C-hairs all over her and her constant meowing for attention right now… And that said _a lot_ about how the assistant felt.

Eventually, she had enough of the painful silence, so she went to the break room of the offices to make herself a drink. At least the sound of the coffee machine – even though the coffee was watery and bland – would be able to fill the soundless void around her.

As she added some sugar and milk to her drink, the door to the room opened, and one of the receptionists walked into the room with a worried look on her face. “M- Ms. Kang… Here you are… We um, received a message from Mr Han… He requires for you to go to his penthouse this evening to look after his cat…”

Jaehee’s eyes widened. An opportunity to have Elizabeth around her? That… would actually be good for her. “Understood…” She then left the break room once the lid was put onto her cup. However… As soon as the door closed… The receptionist pulled out their phone and called a number.

“Hello, Saviour? The target will be heading to the destination momentarily. Yes, she did believe she was meant to be looking after Jumin Han’s cat…”

 

 

 

 

Jaehee felt much calmer in the streets of the city. The sound of cars and traffic, particularly at this time of night, was welcomed by her. It was also nice strolling through the dark… The artificial street-lights didn’t affect her in the same way that sunlight did, so she could go through that just as any other person could. It was… An ideal night-time stroll.

However, Jaehee was not prepared for what was to happen next. She could sense the presence of other vampires down a side-street, so she peered down it as she slowly walked past just to see what was going on.

“Zen-!” She could see the white-haired RFA member surrounded by a group of cloaked figures, and he was getting beaten faster than he could actually heal. Blood was trailing from his lip, and bruises covered his body.

“J- Jaehee! Run! Th- They’re after you! And Yoosung!” Zen’s pained cries made her clench her fists… But she was stopped in her tracks from attempting to save the actor by her arms being taken hold of. She attempted to pull herself free, but it was close to impossible.

“Good… A human-born RFA member is here. Now… Let’s see how she responds to this…” One of the cloaked figures pulled something out of their sleeve, and her eyes widened. _A stake. All it would take is for Zen to be stabbed through the chest, and-!_ “You have a choice… Come with us… Or Albino here dies. Oh, and poor little MC and Saeran, the little half-lings… They will be punished with sunlight too…”

Jaehee went into a panic as the stake was raised into the air as Zen was subdued, but everything fell to a stop when she fell to her knees. “Do what you want with me… Please don’t hurt anyone…”


End file.
